Cases heretofore developed to hold tennis rackets and balls have not had any means to support the case on its edge in a vertical position. Therefore, the case out of necessity had to be stored flat. A tennis racket is a very delicate instrument which is quite sensitive to the weather and the position which it is stored due to the strain on the frame of the tennis racket from the strings which are attached thereto.
When placed in a flat position the tennis racket is more vulnerable to warpage and to injury due to placing something on the flat surface of the string area than if the racket is stored on its edge. Even the more modern day rackets made of steel and aluminum alloys are vulnerable to damage to the surface of the string area when stored in a flat position.
Cases heretofore devised to protect the tennis racket have involved elaborate press frames which are bulky and cumbersome to use and do not allow ready access to the tennis racket without removing or loosening screws.